


Tourist

by HotDogDeleted



Series: Preacher Fight Club AU [1]
Category: Fight Club, Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fight Club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogDeleted/pseuds/HotDogDeleted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an insomniac Preacher, a masochistic vampire, and a bunch of emotionally stunted men. Because every fandom needs a fight club au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a fight club inspired jessidy work. I'll probable do multiple chapters. A lot is similar to fight club but there will be storyline divergence. It's my first fic, I love both of these fandoms. And I want to have fun with it! Sorry if it's shoddy, I'll improve. Hopefully ...

Here's how it starts. You can't sleep. You haven't slept in over four days. You think you're going to die. Because you can't sleep, you go to see a doctor. She's supposed to make everything alright but what really happens is you take her sarcastic advice, and attend a meeting for ball cancer. Next thing you know, you're attending support groups for five different cancers, three blood disorders, and at least two brain diseases.  
Jesse knew he was addicted. But at this point he couldn't bear to stop. He had been sleeping so well since he'd started, and he couldn't bear to go back to the underwater slow motion life he'd led before. At least now he was functioning, just barely, but better than before.

But then it all changed. It all changed because of Him.

It happened on a Tuesday. Jesse knew it was a Tuesday, because Tuesday was skin cancer. And he was right in the middle of his group meditation when the He walked in, cigarette smoke lazily exhaled.

Cassidy. The tourist. The fucking faker.

Jesse'd noticed him before, skulking around the groups more and more. It made Jesse furious. These were HIS groups. This was HIS addiction, and besides, he couldn't cry with the pale stick insect watching. If Jesse couldn't cry, he wouldn't be able to sleep. That's just how it worked.  
So when it was time for one on one discussion, Jesse made a beeline for Cassidy, catching his arm and pulling him away sharply.

"Hey what the fuck man," the twig responded indignantly, "you'll make me drop my fag, and I guarantee you'll regr-"

Jesse interrupted him, "You're faking."

"Wha?"

"You're not dying."

"Believe me boyo, if I could figure out a way to I wo-"

"I mean I know in a sense we're all dying, but you aren't dying. Not like the people here."

Cassidy gave him a look that should've been indiscernible due to the man's reflective glasses, but something told Jesse that the look was of the withering nature.


End file.
